Papa Loves Mambo, Mama Loves Mambo
by bookworm3
Summary: Set immedeatley after The Confirmation. Axl and Lexie talk (and kiss) after Axl shows up at Lexie's door. Much fluff.


When Lexie woke up that morning, she had not expected to be making out with Axl Heck on her couch without as much as having brushed her teeth yet. Not the grossest thing he had seen from her lately (he had seen her with a mess of a hair, splotchy face and a snotty nose all in one week), but still pretty embarrassing.

This was _crazy_! A couple of months ago, she could barely stand Axl's dumb little smirk as he would insist she had an attraction to him. Now, his teasing and his smirks had become one of the things she most looked forward to coming across in the day. Every time he came over to her and Sue's apartment, even though it was just to use their amenities or to bother them, her stomach did flips higher than the ones she could do on her horse.

After a Spring Break with disastrous failed attempts to get closer to him, she had been ready to resign herself to just move on and forget about her best friend's cute, funny, big jerk (yet sometimes sweeet) of a brother.

 _'How quickly the tables turn.'_ Lexie thought to herself as she held on to the wrists that connected two large, soft hands that were cradling her face. She smiled as Axl kissed her lips, just like she had wanted him to do since that night she had fallen into his arms in the Winnebago. With a hum, she let her body relax a bit and settle back down to her seat on the couch.

"Not that I'm not loving this, but what are you even doing here?" Lexie giggled as she pulled away from his lips, a sweet laugh escaping her mouth as Axl quickly followed the space between them. He leaned over her form a little, lips trailing across her cheek, tickling her and sending goosebumps down her spine.

"Oh, you know, just confirming what I already know. That you fell instantly in love with me the moment you looked into my eyes and melt at the sight of me." Axl teased in a low voice, placing a hand behind Lexie's neck and gently trying to pull her mouth to his again.

Lexie gently placed a hand on Axl's chest, making him lean slightly back on the couch seat. "Nuh-uh, mister. I'm not the one who tracked you down on a Sunday morning and kissed the daylights out of you."

"Well, after the incredibly unsubtle way you were throwing yourself at me all Spring break I had to thrown you a bone. The Axe man is kind and generous like that." Axl grinned and Lexie rolled her eyes. Always the mocker, but she was beginning to like that about him. He was funny, and not nearly as aloof as he tried to seem.

She could play his game.

"Fine, I'll take it." With that, she pushed Axl back towards his side of the couch and began kissing him once again. Axl groaned at the way her brown hair flowed against his face, her warm hands resting against his chest once again.

"You know ... I'm surprised ... you don't have any questions for me?" Axl managed to ask, his hands rubbing gently across the silk material on the back of her shirt.

Lexie tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, smiling at the sly look in his eye as their noses brushed against each other. She placed a kiss on his mouth. "I am pretty curious since you didn't even give me the time of day two weeks ago. I just figured we could enjoy this a little bit before we started that."

"Wow, my kind of woman." Axl leaned up, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into a tangled embrace. Lexie's hands buried their way into his wavy locks, pulling a couple of strands gently as they kissed once again. Their kisses eventually gave way and they leaned back, smiles breaking out at the disheveled mess they had left one another.

"Hey." Axl greeted, pulling another piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Hey." Lexie grinned, backing up just a little so that they could finally talk. Axl's hand, which had just been in Lexie's hair, travelled down her arm to hold on to hers.

"So, what brings you to Mumford Hall so early in the morning? I thought you liked to sleep in until at least 12:00 PM on any given day of the week, especially a weekend."

"Well, I was prepared to sleep all weekend but my little bro decided to grow up overnight and party to the point of exhaustion."

Lexie's face lit up at the knowledge that another Heck was in town. "Aw, Brick is on campus? I want to say hi to him! If he's still around, I mean."

"Oh yeah, he's up and running. I mean, I kinda left him alone just now but he knows where the Winnebago is. We were just eating breakfast at the diner and he's probably confused about where I went because we were talking about bookmarks and girls and going after them before it's too late. He actually meant some other girl but I was thinking about you and what he said about bookmarks really made sense so I just really had to come find you - "

Lexie's eyes widened, trying to discern Axl's rambles, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! I'm gonna need you to slow down for just a second. What's this about a bookmark?"

"Oh, well, it's this thing Brick was explaining to me about this store with this zebra bookmark that he always stopped by to look at and he really wanted but the day he finally stopped by to get it, it was gone. I thought he wanted me to buy a bookmark but he was actually talking about girls. Which, frankly, I totally prefer over bookmarks anyways."

"Wait, so, I'm your _bookmark_?" Lexie asked again, still not completely comprehending the metaphor.

"Yeah, you're this awesome, cute girl that I always saw around my sister but I never tried being with because it would get all complicated and probably turn into a big disaster like Sue and Darrin. Then I had April and then all my exes popped back into my life the same time I found out you liked me and it was all just way too much. It freaked me out."

"Aw, is that why you ran away the night of the St. Patrick's Day party?" Lexie cooed, grabbing hold of Axl's other hand.

Axl led out an awkward laugh as he remembered that embarrassing party, "Ha, yeah. After that I decided I wanted to know what the universe wanted from me by throwing me these major curveballs when I tried to talk to you. It was like _Ghost of Girlfriend's Past_ , only better cause I was the lead."

Lexie rolled her eyes, "So humble, you are. So, you talked to _all_ of them?"

"Yep, back to back so I wouldn't run away from clearing up things either. Easily the most uncomfortable afternoon of my life."

So, what about April? Are you guys ...?"

"Divorced and totally broken up. Yes, we are." Axl winked.

Lexie couldn't help the grin that spread across her face, "Good. I didn't want to share you anyways."

"Oh, but you were okay with trying to entice me away with your feminine wiles? God, Lexie. What a homewrecker."

"Shut up! I was not trying to steal you away! I just wanted to _test_ the waters."

"Oh really, is that all?" Axl mocked, mimicking the faux innocence in Lexie's voice.

Lexie mocked his tone, "Yes, really. I just wanted to hang out with you a little more than usual. _Ugh_ , that entire week I kept dropping such obvious hints that I like you and you didn't pick up on any of them!"

" _Hey_! In my defense you were very clear that you had no feelings for me whatsoever!"

"Well, when you literally catch a girl in your arms it's hard for her not to feel something after."

"Aw, you fell for me." Axl grinned, leaning his hand in a faux-dreamy stare against the top of the couch.

"Yeah, but you _totally_ liked me first."

"Um, excuse me? I most certainly did not."

"You totally did! I never looked at you twice until you started to literally stick your butt out at me like some kind of peacock!"

"Um, a peacock, really?"

Lexie ignored his attempt to distract her. "Every time you teased me about how I followed you with my eyes, I bet that's just what you wanted me to do. Wasn't it? You wanted me to want you as much as you did." Lexie teased, adjusting her knees so that she could lean up a little higher to meet his eyes directly. A teasingly saucy smirk played across her lips, just like when she had pretended she wanted to undress him in the Bin.

Axl gulped, his voice cracking a bit as his eyes shifted nervously over her face, "Um, noooo. I was happily dating my ex-wife remember! I am a very dangerous man and I was in a very dangerous situation. I knew you would inevitably fall for me and I was just trying to do the decent thing and cushion your fall by relentlessly teasing you about liking me."

"Mhm, I bet." Lexie hummed, flicking his chin gently with her finger.

Axl gently pulled her finger into his hand, "Mhm, and I would totally win that bet."

They leaned in and kissed once again, letting their lips gently move against each other. Lexie's hands gripped the collar of his shirt, letting her nails brush against the flesh of his neck.

Axl hummed as he pulled back, letting his thumb brush gently against Lexie's lower lip in an coquettish manner.

"You still need to brush your teeth, though."

Lexie gasped, placing her hand across her mouth as she sprang up from the couch and rushed into the bathroom. "You said you didn't care!"

Axl laughed after her, letting out a content sigh as he watched her walk away. This was awesome. She was awesome.

And he wasn't going to let her get away anytime soon.

* * *

 **So, I like them a lot and I smile at the possibility that Lexie could be Axl's endgame. I want to see more of them together since this season teased them a lot and we got the pay off in the last few episodes and not much time to explore them as a couple. I want to see more depth to them in s9. If they end up together or not, i have had fun watching this storyline and am excited to see more of them together!**

 **Hope you guys enjoy! :)**


End file.
